


Scars

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Series: Whumptober 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: Peter blames himself for Harley's death. Tony tries to convince him otherwise.***Whumptober 2019 Day 15: Scars





	Scars

Peter swung his feet, staring down at the churning water. He had the suit stuffed in his backpack. He considered throwing it into the river for the symbolism of it. The same source taking both of his loves. But the pollution didn’t sit right with him. Instead, he just kept watching numbly, head pressed against the cool rail. Distantly, he hoped he’d catch a super flu that his body couldn’t fight off. 

“Hey, kid.”

Peter inclined his head, not turning around as he heard Mr. Stark step out of the suit. It was only so long before Karen alerted his mentor to his current state and Peter could pick out the hum of the suit miles away. 

“You shouldn’t be out here this late.”  _ As yourself,  _ was implied. Peter knew Mr. Stark would shout with joy if Karen reported that he was swinging between buildings. The truth was, Spider-Man hadn’t been seen in three weeks and was presumed dead. 

“Yeah, well, he shouldn’t have been either,” Peter croaked, voice tight with emotion. 

Traffic whizzed by, obvious to the turmoil filling their pocket of the world. Mr. Stark sighed. “It’s too late, bud. I’ve got to worry about you instead.” Peter shook his head, disbelieving. “We did everything we could.”

Peter stiffened. “Don’t say that.”

The engineer edged towards the mourning teen. “Peter, we didn’t know-”

“I did.” Mr. Stark stilled. Peter heard his mentor’s heartbeat speed up. “He begged me not to say anything. He said that he was trying.” Peter jumped to his feet suddenly. “It was bullshit. It’s all bullshit. He was never happy. He didn’t love me. He wasn’t easily cold, Mr. Stark, his arms were covered with scars! You want to know why? Because it was all bullshit. All of it.”

“Peter, Harley loved you more than anyone else,” he attempted to soothe. 

The teen leaned out of his reach, back hitting the railing. “Then where is he? If he really loved me, he would still be here!” 

“He was in pain Peter. He had fought for so long-”

“So have I!” Peter screamed, tears beginning to flow. “I have fought and I have suffered and grieved and  _ hurt.  _ I have hurt for so long, and he knew. And he knew this would hurt too and he jumped anyway. How could love me and still jump?” Peter begged, hysterical. Mr. Stark pulled him into his arms, rubbing the shuddering boy’s back. 

“In the end, bud, it wasn’t about you. It was about Harley and his pain. He loved you so much, Peter. But it wasn’t about you. It’s not your fault,” he breathed. 

“But I saw his arms. I was the only one. When- when he wanted to forget… When we both wanted to forget, I would see them, and…” Peter hiccuped, burying his face into Mr. Stark’s chest. The older man held him tight. Suddenly, Peter pulled back. “I’ve helped so many people in the suit. Why couldn’t I have helped the one person I love?”

“He didn’t want help, Peter. Sometimes, things aren’t that simple.”

“I wish it was.”

“Me too, buddy.” Mr. Stark rubbed his back. “Me too.” 


End file.
